Amnesia
by EBecks
Summary: What if one morning you woke up and couldn't remember anything but what you had read? HrD. Not HBP compatible.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Amnesia

Chapter 1- Prologue

"Mr and Mrs Granger, your daughter has amnesia."

_My name is…Hermione, I think_.

"It's an extremely rare case…"

_I am seven__teen years old…I think._

"…can only remember what she's read, but not faces, names, or events."

_And I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At least, I think I do_.

"Do you have any questions?"

Oh yes.

* * *

Know how I got amnesia? I fell up the stairs. _Up _the stairs. Who does that? Well, I guess I do.

Now I don't remember anyone or anything, unless I read about it somewhere.

I talked to my parents, and they filled me in on some things. Like, I have a cat named Crookshanks, my best friends are male, and oh yeah, I'm a witch. Seriously. I wouldn't have believed them if I didn't remember reading about it for the past six years. But it's true.

So now it's been a week or so, and I'm driving with my parents to meet my best friends that I don't even remember. The doctor recommended that I spend the day before school starts with them, to learn "the rules and regulations of the boarding school." Please. I remember the rules. It's everything else I don't understand.

"Hermione," my dad says, "keep a lookout on your left. According to the directions, this Leaky Pot place should be coming up."

"Cauldron, dear." Says my mother.

"What?"

"It's the Leaky Cauldron, not the Leaky Pot." She says gently.

"No matter." My father says, waving off the help.

"There it is!" I found it. It looks…well, dingy.

"No," says my mother forcefully. "No, no, no, no, no. No way is my daughter staying in an old broken down shack. No."

"You can see it?" I ask. "Because I thought you wouldn't be able too." At least, that's what it said in a book I once read.

"I'm sure it's a magic thing we Muggles just wouldn't understand," my dad jokes. "Ah look! Here come Harry and Ronald!"

I look, and I see two tall boys walking towards me. They seem to be muscular. One has red hair, the other black.

"Hi Mione!" they say together.

"Young man!" my mother practically shrieks, pulling the redhead towards her. "Explain to me about the magic behind this, this… shack!"

Redhead begins to explain to her, and the raven haired boy walks over to me and envelopes me in a hug. "Hi Mione." He mutters in my shoulder. Okay, fifty/fifty chance.

"Hi Ronald." I reply.

He pulls back and looks at me, his hands still on my shoulders. "I'm Harry."

"Crap," I wince, "I'm sorry."

"No problem Mione. It's not your fault." Harry hugs me again. "And you should call him Ron, not Ronald, Just a hint."

"Okay. Thank you." Great. First thirty second and I've already screwed up both my best friends names.

"Mione!" Ron bounds over and grabs me in a bear hug.

"Hi Ron!" I say.

"I've explained everything to your mum," he says, letting me go. "So, are you ready?"

"Just about." I reply.

Harry and Ron pick up my trunk, and I turn to my parents.

"So," I say, "see you guys later."

"Bye Mione," says my mum, tearing up. "Stay safe. Make good choices. Use protection."

"Mum!"

"Well, I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to be harmed. My little girl, all grown up and off for her last year of school. Oh!" Mum bursts into tears and pulls me into a hug. "I love you so much Hermy! Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise Mum. I love you too." I say, looking pleadingly at my dad.

"Alright honey, let her breathe," my dad says, pulling her off of me and giving me a hug. "I love you, be safe."

"I love you too Dad," I reply, pulling away. "Well, I guess I've got to go."

"Bye honey!" My parents call as I follow Harry and Ron towards the Leaky Cauldron. When I get to the doorway, I turn and watch as my parents start to drive away, leaving me to face a world I barely remember all by myself.

"Coming Mione?" asks Harry from behind me.

Well, almost all by myself.

* * *

This is just the prologue, to set the plot. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2 Beginning Again

Amnesia

Chapter 2- Beginning Again

* * *

"Okay Mione, do you remember Snape?" asks Ron sleepily.

"No." I reply.

"Well, he's the Potions master, and he's a slimy, greasy, horrible…" Ron starts.

It's around eleven o'clock the next night. After I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, Ron, Harry, and I spent the rest of the evening getting reacquainted. Harry and Ron kept telling me different stories about our school days, but I didn't remember anything. We had finally gone to bed around midnight.

Today Harry and Ron took me to Diagon Alley. It was beautiful, if rather empty. The boys made me rush though. They said it wasn't safe, so we had to hurry, and they would explain later. Well, later was now.

"Guys," I say, interrupting Ron's tirade against Snape, "Why is Diagon Alley unsafe? Why were there so few people?"

They look at me uneasily.

"Well," Harry starts, "do you remember anything about Voldemort?"

"Um, let's see," I say, thinking, "a little. Born Tom Marvolo Riddle, attended Hogwarts, son of-"

"Yes, yes, but do you remember what he's done?" Harry asks.

"She really is like a walking encyclopedia," states Ron, "attended Hogwarts 1950 through 1957, born to Starla and Robert Riddle in November of '40, favorite colour is death black-"

"Actually, that's all wrong. He wasn't born then, he was born in 1928, and attended Hogwarts in nineteen-" I start.

"Mione! Focus," says Harry. "Ron, don't bug her."

"Fine," grumbles Ron, "but you have to admit mate, it's kind of odd."

"Not really. It's Mione, after all. Now, Mione, do you remember anything Voldemort's done?"

"Well, no, unless he's the one that caused all those deaths in the Prophet." I say.

"Yes," Harry says, "that's him. He kills all who oppose him, muggles, and sometimes even his own followers."

"Death Eaters?" I interrupt.

"Yeah, Death Eaters," Harry replies, "that's why there were so few people in Diagon Alley. They're all scared he's going to come and attack, since it's usually full of witches and wizards."

"But soon," Ron interjects, "you'll be able to see Diagon Alley how it was, because Harry is going to kill Voldemort soon, along with you, me, and the Order!" With this, he stands up and shoots his fist into the air.

"I get that Harry's supposed to kill Voldemort, but what is the Order?" I ask.

"Only the best group of people to ever walk the planet!" Ron shouts.

"Okay mate, sit down," says Harry, "and Hermione, you had better get comfortable, because it's going to be a long night."

"Great!" says Ron excitedly, "I'll get some snacks, shall I? It's not a party unless there's snacks."

* * *

"C'mon Mione, we're gonna be late!" whines Ron.

"My trunk is packed and in the car," I say scoldingly, "so I am not making us late. I believe the boy who had six muffins for breakfast is." I look at him pointedly.

"Not fair!" he says, poking me as he runs outside.

"Ready Mione?" asks Harry as I reach the car.

"I guess so. Let's go to school." I say nervously.

We clamber into the car, and the driver starts driving. We stop behind a long line of cars, but magically, we find ourselves at the front of the line. Before I can even blink (or so it seems), we're almost at King's Cross.

"I don't see why we couldn't Apperate," grumbles Ron, "it'd be a lot easier. And faster."

I stare at him. It's been _maybe _four minutes, tops.

"Because Hermione can't remember how. She has amnesia. Or did you forget?" asks Harry, grinning.

"Ha ha, very funny," I say smiling slightly, "I don't think it's very nice to make fun of- oh no! We're here!"

Harry and Ron grin at each other.

"You'll be fine Mione, I promise." says Ron.

"Here, we'll carry your trunk," offers Harry, pulling it out of the boot.

"Okay. Thank you." I reply.

I follow Harry and Ron inside King's Cross.

"Okay, we'll follow each other," says Harry, stopping in between platforms nine and ten.

"But where is the platform?" I ask, looking around. It's too late though, I realize, turning back around. Harry and Ron are gone. Great. Now I'm stuck in Muggle London, by myself, with no memory, and no idea what to do. _It's okay Hermione, you can do this, _I tell myself. Just find the platform. 9 ¾. Obviously it's a wizarding thing, so asking someone won't help. Maybe I can just wave my wand around and-

"Hermione!"

I'M SAVED! I turn around, trying to see who called my name. I see two girls coming towards me.

"Hi Hermione!" they say, hugging me. "How was your summer?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Where's Harry and Ron?"

"Where's your trunk?"

I just stare. I can hardly understand what they're saying, they talk so fast.

"Um, my trunk," I say slowly, "is with Harry and Ron."

"Aw, how sweet!" they chorus together.

They each grab one of my arms and start pulling me to the wall between platforms nine and ten. They just keep chattering away, apparently not noticing the approaching wall. We get closer and closer, and I close my eyes, waiting to hit the wall, but nothing happens. I slowly open my eyes and see a huge scarlet train labeled _Hogwarts Express. _I roll my eyes. _Duh Hermione. _Of course the barrier is hidden in a wall.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron shout as they both run towards me.

"Hi Harry, hi Ron!" chorus the girls.

"Padma, Parvati." The boys say, nodding their heads.

"We'll see you on the train!" the girls say together, waving as they walk away.

"Alright guys, I'm gonna go find a compartment. Ron, stay with her." Harry says, walking away.

"Okay Mione, do you recognize anyone?" Ron asks.

I look at him stupidly.

"Okay, okay, never mind," he says shaking his head, "well, there's Hannah Abbot, she's in Hufflepuff. There's Justin Finch-Fletchley. I personally think he's gay. Susan Bones, her aunt works in the Ministry, Zacharias Smith, he's a twat, oh! There's Lavender! Do you mind if I go say hi?" he asks, smoothing down his hair.

"No, go ahead," I say, smiling, "I'll go get on the train."

"Thanks Mione!" he says, heading towards a petite brunette.

I smile to myself and turn around towards the train. Hopefully I'll be inconspicuous. It's hard to pretend I know what's happening, when I don't know anyone's names, like with those twins, Padma and Parvati, or whatever.

"Hey Hermione!"

Ugh, not another friend. Why does everyone know me? I turn around to greet whoever is calling me.

"Hi!" I greet the tall young man coming towards me.

"How was your summer?" he asks.

"Well, you know, the usual!" I reply.

"Reading? That's just like you Hermione," joked the stranger, "I bet you spent all summer studying."

"Among other things." Like losing my memory.

"Are you walking to the compartment? I'll walk you there." the boy states.

"Actually, I was going to the Head's compartment." I reply. Where ever that is.

"Well, I'll walk you there then. Just let me…" he replies, running off to speak to a girl a few feet away.

"Luna! Hey!" he says to the girl, "could I have Trevor? Unless you want to watch him for a bit." he says hurriedly.

"No, I'm done with him Neville," replies the girl, Luna. "He's a very nice toad, which is rare, since toads come from the ancient Kabolas, which are known for their animosity towards others."

What total crap. Neville seems to be buying it though.

"Really? That's cool!" says Neville.

"Yes. He's probably so smart because his owner trained him so well. Goodbye Neville!" Luna says, waving.

"Thanks Luna," Neville replies, turning red, "I'll see you later!" They wave goodbye, and Neville jogs back over.

"So, shall we?" Neville asks, offering his arm.

"Lead the way!" I reply.

We board the train and walk down the corridor.

"So," I begin, "are you going to ask her out?"

Neville starts to cough. "What?"

"Luna. Are you going to ask her out?" I restate, "She seems very nice, and you both seem quite taken with each other."

"No," replies Neville, "I could never- I mean-"

"Just give it a shot," I say, "the worst she can do is say no."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he says, looking hopeful, "then again, you always are."

"Ha ha, yep, that's me." Thankfully I'm saved from having to say anything more.

"Well, here we are!" he says, stopping in front of a compartment. "So, whenever you're done, we're in a compartment down the corridor to the left." He says, indicating with his hand. "You know, the usual crew."

"Right." I say. Who?

"Later Hermione! Oh, and congratulations on making Head. You'll do great." he says, starting to walk away. Then he turns around. "Be careful in there Mione." he says.

"Sure Neville." I say, smiling to comfort him. Why?

He smiles and walks away. I turn around and face the door labeled _Heads. _I turn the handle and walk inside. I see a few people sitting inside, who I'm guessing are prefects. A few of them mumble hello as I walk in and take a seat. I take a mental head count: nineteen people here, which means that we're waiting for seven more, plus the Head Boy. I sit and look at everyone. There are six kids here from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, respectfully, and four from Gryffindor, plus me. I'm just looking over the two from Slytherin when Ron and Lavender come in, along with four more Slytherins.

"Hey Mione!" Ron says, sitting down next to Lavender. I smile at him.

"Well, it looks like everyone's here, except the Head Boy, so I guess we'll get started. Hopefully he'll show up." I frown. Dumbledore can't have picked a very good Head Boy if he isn't even here on his first day. "Well, I'm sure we all know each other, but just in case we don't, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Hermione, and I'm Head Girl. Who's next?"

"Ron, 7th year prefect."

"Lavender Brown, 7th year prefect."

"Hannah Abbot."

"Ernie Macmillan."

"Padma Patil."

It goes on. I try to remember everyone's face to their name, knowing I'm expected to know them already. The last prefect is finishing up when a tall blonde bursts through the door.

"Thought you could start without me Granger?" he sneers at me.

"Ah," I say, "you must be Head Boy." I wonder why he's so cranky. "Could you introduce yourself to the new prefects?"

He glares at me. "They know who I am, Granger."

"Oh, um, okay. Well, could you please just, refresh their memories? They might not-"

No, Granger," he snaps at me, "you are obviously in a rush to get this meeting started, since you couldn't be bothered to wait for me. Let's not waste anymore of your precious time." He huffs and sits down next to a pug-faced girl, who I remember to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Um, alright then," I say, "as a prefect, it is your duty to be on your best behaviour and make sure that everyone is following the rules. You are allowed to dock house points, but keep in mind that this is a privilege, in order to enforce the rules, not a way to bully students. Now, there will be a longer meeting at the end of the week. As for now, each pair of seventh year prefects needs to patrol the train at the top of the hour, with Gryffindor first, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. That should bring us up until we get to Hogwarts. If, for some reason, we're delayed, the Head Boy and I will patrol. So, um, if there are no questions…"

"Excuse me," the pug faced girl says rudely, "I want to patrol with Draco." She whines, grabbing the blonde boys arm.

Ah, so that must be his name. "Well Pansy, seeing as Draco is Head Boy, and Blaise is the other Slytherin prefect, you're going to have to go with Blaise."

"Fine," she says, sticking her tongue out at me. "Let's go Blaise." She grabs his arm and pulls him out of the compartment.

"Well, I guess you can go," I say, 'except you Draco. Stay here."

I wait until everyone leaves, then turn to the sulking blonde in the corner.

"What exactly is your problem, Draco?" I ask.

He glares at me. "Oh, so it's Draco now, is it? Since we're Heads, now we have to be friends? Well, that sounds fantastic, _Hermione. _Hey, what are you doing tomorrow? We can have a tea party, maybe, and then we can sleepover in the common room and gossip over old issues of _Witch Weekly._" He smirks. "Somehow, I don't see that happening." He stands up and starts to leave, but stops at the door. "Later, _Hermione._" He says, turning around and slamming the door behind him.

Well. If that's how mean most of the Slytherins are, I'd hate to meet Malfoy. Harry and Ron told me he's the biggest git of all. I leave the compartment and head down the corridor to hang with "the usual crew." Great. More people I don't know. Ugh, I have no idea how I can pull this off.

* * *

So, chapter two, longer, as promised.

Thank you so much to my first two reviewers on chapter one. You guys know who you are. It means a lot to me that you reviewed. I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! Opening Feast next…


	3. Chapter 3 Coming Home

Chapter 3

Coming Home

* * *

"Haha, Hermione, remember that one time when I accidentally blew up that cauldron in potions? That was funny!"

It's been about three and a half hours since the prefects meeting, and I've been sitting here in pure hell without backup. After I found "the usual crew," which consists of Neville, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, and myself, we began to talk about the past six years at Hogwarts. Classes, students, relationships. You know, all the stuff you can't read in a book. All the stuff I don't remember. Luckily, I've been able to pick up that Neville is always blowing up cauldrons in Potions.

"Neville, you always blow up cauldrons in Potions." says Ron.

See? I'm not the smartest witch of my age for nothing. Or so they tell me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." says Neville dejectedly.

"Hey Hermione, remember that one time in divination when you-" starts Seamus.

"Yeah, that was hilarious!" I interrupt. "Well, we should probably go get changed. We're nearing the school I think."

Thankfully, everyone agrees and goes off to find their trunks and a place to change. I stay in the compartment, since everyone else is leaving. I just finish pulling on my robes when the door opens.

"Hey Mione," says Harry, "how're you doing?"

"Other than the past four hours of faking everything? I'm fine." I snap.

"Look Mione, I know this isn't easy, but at least Ron and I were there to cover for you, right? And as soon as we get to school, we'll go talk to Dumbledore. It will be fine, I promise. I'm sure there's some kind of magical cure, right? I mean, amnesia is pretty common…ish. Dumbledore'll know what to do. He always does." Harry looks at me comfortingly.

"Sure Harry, we'll talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure he can figure something out." I smile at him.

Just then, everyone else comes back in the compartment. As they all sit down, Dean and Seamus begin to pester me with questions.

"So Mione," begins Dean, "seeing as you're the new Head Girl, you, like, run the school, right?"

I look at him uneasily. "No, I'm not in charge of the school. I just-"

"But-" interrupts Seamus, "you're like the link from the students to Dumbledore, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess." I'm getting kind of nervous here.

"So, as the middle man, the go between, you can offer…ohhh… suggestions, as to what you think the students need?" asks Dean.

"Sure. If I feel that it benefits the students." I think I see where this is going.

"So, don't you think that the Gryffindor team needs new broomsticks?" asks Seamus.

"And that the common room needs some kegs?" adds Dean.

"And maybe a Veela or two wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, and a football pitch."

"Oh! And do you think that Gryffindors should get more priveledges? Like, usage of the prefects bathroom, maybe?"

"And possibly-"

"No," I interrupt, "I don't think that the students need any of that. I understand that all of you are excited because the Head Girl is a Gryffindor, but that does not mean that I am to abuse my duties to please you. As Head Girl, it is my duty to be just and fair, and to make sure that any changes suggested benefit all of the students, or the majority, not the minority. Furthermore-"

"Okay Herms, we're here, so maybe you should stop." Says Harry, grinning.

"Oh! I didn't realize we were here." I start to gather up my things. "Don't call me Herms."

We walk out on the platform, and I hear someone shouting about something.

"Firs' years this way! Firs' years, this way! 'Arry! 'Ave a good summer? Stay safe, I 'ope? 'Ello Hermione, 'ave a nice summer?"

I just smile. The man is huge. He has to be as big as a giant.

"Hi Hagrid!" shouts Harry, "Yeah, I stayed out of trouble. You?"

Ohhh, Hagrid. I remember reading about him in the Prophet. He is half-giant, so I was right.

"Hi Hagrid!" I say, waving. Okay, maybe I was a little late, but at least I said hi.

"C'mon Mione, let's get in the carriages," says Harry, grabbing my arm and guiding me towards the long line of carriages.

"Oi! Granger!"

I turn around and see Draco heading towards me.

"What do you want?" I ask icily. What a git.

"Heads have their own carriage. Let's go." With that, he heads off towards a different carriage. I look at Harry.

"It's okay Mione, we'll meet you in the Great Hall." With that, he waves and heads towards a carriage with Ron and Ginny.

I turn and start to follow Draco. Maybe he's not that bad. Maybe he really is just mad because I started the meeting without him. Maybe we could still be friends. _Yeah right Hermione. When pigs fly. _Well, no matter. I'll still try and be civil towards him. I clamber into the carriage, and it begins to move. I can't stand uncomfortable silences, so I talk about the only thing I know Draco and I have in common.

"So," I start, "when is a good time for you to have the prefect's meeting, Draco?" I look at him expectantly.

"Sod off Granger."

Oh. Okay. Maybe not. I try again, pretending nothing happened.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have it Friday, after classes? Either before or after dinner, but I was kind of having trouble, since before is too close to the end of class, and after might get too late."

Nothing. Oh well, I tried. Luckily, the carriages have stopped, and we're here. I'd take the rowdiness of the Gryffindors, who I barely remember, to the uncomfortable silence here.

"Well," I say, gathering my things to leave, "see you around Draco."

I start to get out of the carriage when a hand on my wrist pulls me back.

"Why don't we have the meeting during dinner? I'm sure we can get some house elves to make us some food. We can use that room they used in fourth year to hold the champions. We just need to ask Dumbledore."

I just stare.

"Merlin Granger, no need to look so surprised. I'm not Head Boy for nothing, you know." He smirks at me. "You can leave now."

I shake myself mentally.

"Um, okay, sounds good. Bye Draco." I turn around and go towards the castle. That was…weird. Good, though, I guess, since we're going to have to work together all year.

* * *

I'm still thinking about our conversation in the carriage when the Sorting ends.

"Thank Merlin that's over," exclaims Ron, "that's always so boring. What's the point even? It just prevents us from eating. I thought I was going to die, waiting for those midgets to finish up."

"Hush Ron," I scold, "Dumbledore's talking."

"Welcome," begins the Headmaster, "to another wonderful year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am pleased to announce the new Head Boy and Girl for this year. Would Hermione and Draco please stand up?"

I stand, and I see Draco stand across the Great Hall.

"Thank you, both of you." Dumbledore smiles at us as we take our seats. "Now, although these two are from Gryffindor and Slytherin, any student from any house may come to them. If there are no other announcements, let the feast begin!" With a wave of his arm, food appears on the tables.

"Wow," I say under my breath. That was amazing.

"Finally," grumbles Ron, digging into the platter closest to him. "That took forever. I thought I died, I was so hungry."

"Did you guys hear how much the Sorting Hat emphasized house unity?" I ask, putting some mash on my plate.

"It does that every year Hermione," says Seamus. "It's nothing new."

"Well, I know, but don't you think that it's time we did something about it?" I say.

"You're Head Girl, why don't you do it? You have more power than the rest of us," Dean offers.

"Yeah, and it's not like the students are going to do it on their own," interjects Ron.

The boys laugh and begin to talk about what I'm quickly learning is their favorite subject: Quidditch. I sit and think about what they said. Apparently the Hat has offered advice about the upcoming war in the past. I may not remember anything about my life, but I'm still smart.

"I'll do it. I'll bring House unity to Hogwarts."

"What?" asks Ginny, who is sitting next to me.

"Oh, just thinking aloud," I say.

"Okay. Well, do you think that maybe you, as Head Girl, could suggest a ball? I think that it would be a great way for students to unwind and relax, you know?"

I laugh. "Ginny, classes haven't even started yet. How can the students be stressed?"

"It's just a suggestion," Ginny huffs.

"I know," I say comfortingly, "and I hear you. But you know I'm not the only Head. And Dumbledore would have to approve as well."

"I know," says Ginny, "but try hard, okay?"

"Of course," I say.

"Ay, Gin, you gonna try out for Quidditch this year?" asks Ron, drawing our attention.

"Yeah, if the captain is good," she replies.

"Captain? Oh yeah! Well, I don't think you'll have any problems there," says Ron, grinning, "'cuz Captain Harry is not only good, he's great. He's better that great, even," he finishes, clapping Harry on the back.

"Oh Harry, congratulations!" Ginny and I say. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah, well, you know," says Harry, turning red under the attention.

"That's awesome mate!" exclaims Seamus.

"TOAST!" bellows Dean. "Raise your goblets, please."

He stands and addresses the table.

"My man Harry here is one of the best there is. I stand by him, no matter what. This year, as best Quidditch captain ever, Harry will lead the Gryffindor team to victory, grasping the Cup that has eluded us, for one reason or another, since third year. Not only that, but Harry is going to lead the Light side to victory against You Know Who. So, cheers mate. I'm with you no matter what." Seamus lifts his goblet in a serious gesture, then grins.

"To Harry Potter."

"To Harry Potter," I repeat. I am surprised at the amount of voices I hear. I turn around and see that not only is Gryffindor applauding, but most of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well. I turn my gaze to Slytherin table, and my gaze immediately catches Draco's. He cocks his eyebrow at me and smirks, before he raises his glass slightly and drinks. I blink, then I turn back around to Harry. What was that all about?

"Well, seeing as we are all satisfied by the nourishment provided, I think it is time that we head to bed. First years, follow your Prefect's to your houses. Goodnight to all. Hermione and Draco, if you could meet me at the teacher's table, please?"

"See you guys later," I say to Ron and Harry.

"But how will you find the-" Ron starts.

"I'll ask Dumbledore, Ron." I say, looking at him pointedly.

"Oh," he mutters, checking to see if anyone overheard. "Right. Later Mione." He waves and walks away with Harry.

I head towards the teachers teacher's table. Whenever anyone shouts a greeting at me, I just smile and wave.

"Ah Hermione, you're here," says Dumbledore as I climb the steps towards the table. "Let us begin. I will not go into too many details about your duties tonight. Just know that as it is the first night back, the professors will patrol. Tomorrow it will be up to you. Now, if you will both follow me, I will take you to your dormitories."

He starts to walk away when Draco's voice causes him to stop.

"All due respect Professor, but I believe we know how to get to our dormitories." He looks pointedly at Dumbledore.

"I assure you Draco, you do not. Let us not dawdle!" He turns again, a twinkle in his eye. I look at Draco, to see that he is looking back incredulously. I shrug and begin to follow Dumbledore. As we pass through the doors of the Great Hall, I turn to see Draco following. We both jog a bit to catch up to the Headmaster, who, for an elderly man, is quite quick. He leads us to the end of the second floor, to a statue of a girl on a balcony.

"Hello Headmaster!" cries the girl cheerily.

"Goodnight my dear. This is Hermione, and this is Draco," he says, indicating.

"Oh! The now Heads! Do, follow me!" She begins to reach towards the railing of the balcony, but she stops.

"But, of course…" she pauses, looking at Dumbledore.

"Of course," says Dumbledore, smiling. "Shakespeare."

The statue grins, then leans down and swings open the railing on her balcony.

"Do come in!"

Draco and I look at each other. After a slight hesitation, I follow the stone girl. We meander down a long corridor, until we begin to ascend some steps. We got to the top and stop in front of a door.

"Here we are! Bye!" she says, waving at me.

I wave back as she disappears back down the steps. With a pointed look from Dumbledore, I turn the doorknob and step into the room beyond.

"Oh," I gasp.

The room is beautiful. It is decorated with deep forest greens and golds, with scarlet and silver as well, a nice blend of Slytherin and Gryffindor. There are a few couches and comfy looking armchairs, along with a huge table. The room has a huge fireplace, and as I slowly turn around to face the door we came in, I see it is flanked by floor to ceiling shelves, filled with nothing but

"Books," I breathe, leaning closer to see titles.

Dumbledore chuckles, then begins to address us.

"Hermione, I know how excited you are to pour through these tomes, but first I must show you some features of this spectacular room."

I pause, then turn to follow Dumbledore, Draco next to me. He leads us towards the fireplace, then indicates the two portraits flanking either side. One is of a man dressed in red and gold, a jovial expression on his face. The other is of an angry looking man wearing silver and green.

"These," states Dumbledore, "are the founders of your respective Houses. Draco, this portrait of Salazaar Slytherin will lead you to your Common Room. And Hermione," he turns to look at me, "Godric will lead you to the Gryffindor commons."

I nod. This makes things a lot easier. Now I don't have to remember how to get to Gryffindor.

"Passwords are required to gain entry from the commons side. Now, the password to your statue will change bi-weekly. She'll leave a note on the door, just here. If you have the pressing urge to speak to me, the fireplace is connected directly to mine. If there are no questions, I would like for you to have a Prefect's meeting tomorrow, and again at the end of the week." Dumbledore looks at us, then turns to leave.

"Excuse me, Headmaster," I say, "But I need to speak with you privately."

"And where do we sleep?" asks Draco.

"Of course," says Dumbledore. He indicates two doors. "These are your rooms. Hopefully you will know which one is yours."

Draco and I nod. One door says _Head Girl_ above it, the other _Head Boy. _

"If that is all," Dumbledore looks at us, "Hermione, follow me. Draco, goodnight."

And with that, I follow Dumbledore back down the tunnel.

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting so patiently. We started school a week ago, and I got a 20 page paper assigned. So that's not fun. But I hope you liked chapter 3! 


End file.
